1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head lining of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A head lining is provided to a lower surface of a roof panel of an automobile, and notched portions are formed in a portion corresponding to a pillar of a car body on the end portion of the head lining in a vehicle-width direction. The notched portions are formed so as to avoid interference with the pillar, and a prescribed gap is secured between the pillar, corresponding forward and backward portions of the notched portions, and between the pillar and a corresponding inner portion of the notched portion.
However, in such a conventional technique, since the gap is secured between the notched portion and pillar, a position of the head lining with respect to the pillar is not stabilized. The head lining causes not only displacement in the forward-and-backward direction and vehicle-width direction but also displacement in an up-and-down direction. Namely, since an upper end of the pillar is connected with the roof, its cross sectional form is enlarged, and a front and rear surfaces and inner surface of the pillar are slanted. For this reason, the aforementioned gap can raise the head lining up to a position where the corresponding portions of the notched portions are brought into contact with the slanted front and rear surfaces and inner surface, and thus the up-and-down position is not stabilized.